Naruto Ninja and Spirit warrior
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Shinigami or after sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto out curiosity take look in Naruto's future she was horrified. So, she gave Naruto some of her essence. Now Naruto become the most powerful ninja in whole elemental nation. Naruto/Mass Harem with older and his age women, sasuke/sakura/jiraiya/civilian council bashing. Rated M for lemon and language. Maybe some incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Ninja and Spirit warrior**

**Shinigami or Spirit Queen (Yen because women are the strongest being) after sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto out curiosity take look in Naruto's future he saw the torture, sadness, loneliness, beatings and betrayal and premature death. So, she gave Naruto some of her essence. The power of the Zanpakuto. Now watch (read) that Naruto become the most powerful not only in whole elemental nation. Naruto/Mass Harem with older and his age women, sasuke/sakura/jiraiya/civilian council bashing. Rated M for lemon and language. Maybe some incest.**

**Disclaimer :- I don't own Naruto or Bleach elements that I used in this fic**

**Story Start**

**October 10 night time in a battle field**

In devastated battle field we see a man with tan skinned, blond spiky hired with sapphire blue eyes dressed in standard Konoha jounin uniform with a white long sleeved overcoat which has yellow fire design and vertically written kanji for 'Fourth Hokage'(Minato Namikaze) standin looking his new born son in his arms with regret that what he have done. He just sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune in his son with Shiki Fuuin (Dead demon consuming seal) by calling the Shinigami to seal and sacrificing his soul, who was ripped out from his wife (Kushina Uzumaki) by a spiraled masked man with sharingan to destroy the village. He knew that his last wish to see his son as hero which he is for keeping the village safe from kyyubi, will not be fulfilled. So he sealed each and everything he and his wife owned (Jutsu scrolls, sealing scrolls, notes, letters from his and his wife) sealed in his seal. His wife after the sealing died too. He was smiling a pained smile to his son and said "Sorry son (Naruto), I placed this burden to you. I know the village will never see you the hero you are. But as a hokage I cannot ask someone else to give up their child if I am not ready sacrifice mine. So if you hate me I will understand. And what you will do, good - evil, with this village I and your mother will always be in your side no matter what and proud at you. " But he didn't know that his son will bring the peace the elemental nation are so waiting for.

**With Spirit Queen (Shinigami)**

As Minato saying his last word to his son Spirit Queen (SQ) was thinking what to do with this child. She knew this is the Child of Prophecy (COP) and for this sealing he will be hated, shunned, tortured (Physically, Mentally and Emotionally), sabotaged, betrayed and ultimately died in the hand of his rouge (sorry fir spell mistake. It should mean that defected from village) comrade. So she gave Naruto some of her essence that she thought that she will never give to anyone. She appeared inside the seal and said "Kisa wake up." . Kisa (Kyuubi no Kitsune) woke up and seeing SQ and bowed and said in a sad tone "I am sorry for the destruction I caused. Please forgive me." SQ said "You don't have to apologies to me. It's not your fault. But because of the sealing this child will have very, very, very hard time while growing up and I am afraid he will die when he will be 17 by his rouge teammate."

Hearing this Kisa was horrified, because this was Kushina and Minato's kid and she always treated them as close friends and sometimes siblings. She asked crying "What. Please tell me what I can do. I have to stop this. Please tell me." SQ said "Don't worry. I took the necessary precaution. I gave him some of my essence that will make him strongest (Aizen, Ichigo and Yammamoto combined only can give slight hard breath and they will be utterly destroyed). I gave him the scrolls containing those techniques (Shinigami and Hollow) and a scroll of different metals, weapon forging, different types of medical instrument, applied science and reverse engineering. I also made sure that his growth cannot be stunned or memory modified or any kind of controlling seal or chakra disruptor seal. After his 5th birthday you will woke up and tell him everything transpired here and take him to train in the ruins of Uzushiogakure. I created 4 circulatory system for chakra, spiritual energy, hollow energy and youki. He will able to use all these energy in perfect harmony and if get any summoning then natural chakra."

Then she lift her hand in the air like she calling someone and eight ball of energy appeared. Kisa seeing this surprised and asked "Is this what I think this?" SQ smiled and answered "Yes. I naming him heir to the Juubi. When he will 10 years old his transformation will be complete and no one can defeat him. But don't worry about you and your siblings. They will be fine and they will regain their lost youki in 5 years and so will you. He will be immortal and his mates will be too and reside with me whenever they want and he will be able to dimension hop. Goodbye Kisa and take care of him. If you need anything please summon me. I will talk to Kami and Yami and I have a hunch that they will agree with my decision." Kisa nodded and smiled "I will and thank you for your gifts to the Kit." With that she went to sleep for 5 years.

**Real world**

SQ took the soul and Minato life faded from his eyes. Sandaime and his ANBU came to site. 'Minato you fool, why do have to do the sealing I should be do the sealing. Now naruto got no one to with him.' Kakashi said "So what now." The 3rd said "Gather the council. We have to tell them what happened here."

**Council Hall**

Hiruzen was cursing his decision to telling the council about the sealing. Civilian immediately tried to execute naruto telling to finish what the yondaime started by finishing the demon in human skin. The elder council specially Danzo tried to make him Konoha's (His personal) emotionless weapon. Shinobi council tried to adopt him (except Uchiha clan) but other two council forbed them by telling them the power balance between clan will be lost. Shinobi council cussing them. Hiruzen then slam the desk with his hand and blasting them with his ki (Killer Intent) and said "No. he is not a Demon so we will not execute him nor make him a emotionless and mindless weapon. He is an innocent boy. So he will be treated such. From now anything that happened today will be an S-rank secret. Anybody who does not know about the sealing if informed then they and the one told them will be executed on the spot. Only and Naruto could tell about his burden. He will be sent to an orphanage with the name Naruto Uzumaki. This meeting is over. Dismissed." He didn't know that this will not be enough. People what does not know fear that and try to eliminate it.

**October 10, 5 years later**

We see a 5 year 3'5'' tall tanned skinned blond spiky haired with a pair of sapphire blue eyes, which showed sadness and loneliness, and three whisker marks on each cheek was going to his favorite reamen stand to eat. This is our hero of this story Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi container. He was hated, beaten, stabbed, poisoned for his short 5 years life. Everyone called him demon and he does not know why. He was kicked out of orphanage by the metron telling him that demon can take care of himself and she does not want him to corrupt rest of the children six months ago. From there he tried to take care of himself. One day he was starving and a reamen chef and his daughter (Teuchi and Ayame) saw him and treated him with ramen. He first smelled it if it was poisoned but found none then he ate it and thanked them profusely. Today was no different. Today was Kyuubi festival and also the day when a peace treaty will be signed between konoha and kumo (Cloud village).

It was night time and naruto was trying to find a secure place to live after his dinner with his friends (Teuchi and Ayame) when he heard someone talking to another. He tried to see who they were then he saw and heard "I got both of you, daughters of the hyuga head. Now we will have our own Byakugan, may be when you are old enough I can have you first." He said chuckling cruelly to the frightened hyuga princesses. Naruto identified him to be the Head Cloud Nin that came to Konoha for peace treaty. The girls were very frightened and tried to shout for help. Naruto was tried to get some help when a he stepped on a twig and it snapped. With this sound the cloud nin stared directly at naruto and threw a kunai at his head. Naruto was frozen in fear seeing the kunai coming at him to end his life. His only thought was 'I could not save them and am about to die. If I was just stronger then I could have save them.' He closed his eyes and waiting for the kunai to stab him.

He opened his eyes and saw he was standing on Hokage Monument on shiny sunny day with a man. He had silver with hair with icy blue eyes wearing all black neck shirt with black pants and wearing a blue trench coat with a golden trimming (**A.N. :- This is Vergil from DMC3**). He looked at naruto and said "**Why do you want power boy.**" Naruto thought that if he had power then nobody will try to harm him or people will see with respect. But then he remember once his jiji (Sarutobi) said that when someone trying to protect what precious to him than his true strength comes out. Then remember the girls that needed his protection. He want to protect them. And with determination he looked at the man in the eyes and said "If had power then I would always protect them with it. I would become an angel to my loved ones and innocents that protect them and become a devil to my enemies and corrupted men to destroy them." He said with conviction and determination. The man nodded and said "**Then go my wielder and destroy your enemies and protect your friends. My name is…**"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the kunai is still coming, then he felt a new power flowing through him and saw in his right hand was a beautiful silver white O-katana with a round hilt and blue handle and white diamond shape markings and on his left hand was a blue sheath with a golden ribbon on it . He hold his sword in defensive position and shouted '**Protect my friends and destroy my enemies YAMATO**' and a quick blast of spiritual pressure the ninja and the kunai blasted away from the girls and him. The ninja shocked momentarily but then had an insane grin then said "you are good gaki I will give you that. But I am a elite jounin from cloud. You cannot defeat me. I will give you this one time chance, come with me to the cloud or I will kill you so that you cannot be used against the cloud. So what it is gonna be. " Naruto didn't answer and just looking at girls for any injuries. The ninja didn't took his ignorance lightly and started the handseals for killshot "then DIE." Naruto quickly got his sword in quick draw position and with a blur of speed appeared behind him with sword slowly sheathing and said icily and calmly "Rapid Slash" and completely sheathed his sword.

'Click'

With blood curling scream the ninja lost his arms and lost consciousness from the sheer agony and blood lose. Naruto took a look on the girls and asked "Are you injured?" calmly. They look on his features blush bright red but managed to nod negatively. Seeing this he sighed in relief and with that the adrenalin also receded from his system and lost his consciousness. The last thing he saw that a worried look on the Hokage's face and also at the girls.

**Meantime**

When Naruto was using rapid slash the hokage and his most trusted ANBU came after feeling the sudden surge of chakra and came rapidly to the source and saw what happened with a bugged eye expression so was his ANBU but you could know for their mask. The female ANBU after seeing his features was also blushing and thanking for her mask so that no one could see her blushing. After Naruto fainted he panicked and berked orders "Neko take Naruto to hospital. Inu take the kumo nin to Ibiki after stopping his blood. Tora inform Hyuga clan head about this and meet me at my office and Karasu come help me carry these children to my office. Hurry." With a chorus of 'Hai' they got to their work. Hiruzen was thinking 'What was that pressure I felt. That was not kyuubi for sure. Naruto what happened to you. And why you were not at your orphanage.'

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a sewer wondering where was he. He tried to find his way to the forest. Then came to a giant cage which had a paper written kanji for 'SEAL'. He said "hallo. Is anybody there." Then all of a sudden a pair of red silted eyes open and seeing him the entity said "**Hallo Naruto-kun we meet at last. As you can see from my appearance that I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, so let's go to the explanation part that why am I not dead and sealed in you. You see on the day of your birth your …**" and so kyuubi told and showed him that days memory of her. And also told what SQ said with every detail. After the explanation was over she asked "**This the truth. So now that you know about your parents and your abilities what will you do?**" naruto answered truthfully and honestly "How can I free you then? It's not your fault that you were controlled that day so you should not be sealed in me." after knowing that his parents loved him he was crying the tears of joy. Seeing him cry and hearing this kyuubi was touched and took her human form and soothed him. Naruto felt someone hugging him looked up and he was hugged by female who was hot as hell. She looked 15 -20 years old with blood red hair and DD cup breast and wearing a crimson kimono had long leg and have right curves and right places. Seeing this he just unknowingly said "Beautiful."

Kyuubi hearing this blush and said "**Aw.. thank you Naru-kun. But my real name is Kisa. Now I want to you to meet your Znanpakuto spirit.**" Seeing his confused look she elaborated "**Your Sword spirit.**" Naruto nodded and his sword spirit appeared. Then she told him what SQ said and agreed to train him. She said to Naruto "** Naru-kun after using your shikai at so young age I had to make your change your body accommodate to your new powers. Also in your mindscape 1 week is 1 day. So you will plenty of time to train in your new abilities. You just have to work on your physical training and speed training on the real world. What you will learn in mindscape you just have practice in real 5 or 6 times to adjust your body to it. Also your parents left their scrolls, jutsus in this seal. So you can learn them. Now when you woke up tell that what I told you. Just say this that your parents sealed some of their chakra in you so when you 5 years old they can told you what happened and suspected that the villagers will not respect their wish. Now I know hiruzen loves you but he also is a Hokage. So he cannot let you go.**" Than naruto was started fading and he said "I will come back later kisa-chan, Yamato-sensei."

Naruto woke up at the hospital and saw that the hokage sitting beside him and had worried face on him. He just smiled at him and said "I fine jiji, nothing to worry about. How long was out?" hiruzen smiled at him and said "You were unconscious for one day. You made us all worried. Tell me Naruto-kun why you were not at your orphanage?" Naruto had downcast look and said that the metron kicked him out and said something about demon don't need to be looked after from now on. Hiruzen was furious and unknowingly leaking out KI but stopped when he saw Naruto's worried look and smiled and said "I will allot you a n apartment. So you don't have to worry about your living anymore." Nartuo then ask "What happened to the girls?" He said "They are fine naruto. For you they were saved form a fate worse than death for a women. Also the culprit had confessed everything. He was a jounin from 3rd Rikage's reign and believed to gained bloodline from the way of kidnapping. He was stripped of his shinobi license for this kind of thinking. He also intercepted the real delegation that were coming for the signing. So all is well. Kumo will not be charged with anything and we will sign the treaty when the Raikage will come to visit six months later." "That is good. By the way you don't have to think about my living or training anymore. I know about why am I hated and my lineage. " hiruzen hearing this and paled and asked shakily "Who told you that?" Naruto then smile and told him about the edited version of his meeting with kyuubi.

After telling the story he said ""Jiji I am going to go train some secluded place for 10 years. They told me that I cannot train here in this village with risk of someone on me and try to stunned my growth. Also they managed to convince Kyuubi to help me in my training in it's youki control. So I have a place in my mind where I can train in peace." Hiruzen was about to argue but knew he was right. He sighed and told "At least tell me where are you going.""Sorry can't tell you that too. Just tell the council that you send me with jounin you trust me to train." He nodded and hugged his grandson in all but blood. He said "I will miss naruto-kun. Just be safe ok." Naruto nodded and told him "Don't worry I will be back for the graduation exam. Also I promised that I will take that hat of yours. I never go back on my word.""Yes Naruto-kun I will be waiting for you. Now let's go, you have been discharged." Naruto nodded and got ready to go. After discharge he took Naruto to his office and wrote a scroll and gave it to Naruto and said "Take this scroll. When you will return give it to the gatekeeper. After seeing this he will let you in. Goodbye my grandson." "Goodbye jiji."

After he said goodbye to his jiji and ramen shop family he with, Kisa giving direction, went to Namikaze mannor and stocked his supply and sneaked out of village in the middle of the night shaking his head about the lax of security. With this his journey started to be a great warrior.

END

**A.N. :- Please read an review (R&R). This will be a God-like Naruto story. Have nice day. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Ninja and Spirit warrior**

**Story start**

Naruto is at Tanzku Guy, a famous town for it's casinos and bars and brothels, to restock his food and water supply after 3 days of walking. From here he will go to wave an take boat to Uzushiogakure. After he finished restocking he was eating in a restaurant when a saw a busty blond woman with two pigtails and a short blacked haired woman holding a pig eating his opposite table. From the seal Kisa saw them and widened her eyes and hurriedly told naruto "**Naru-kun that's Tsunade Senju and her apprentice Shizune Kato. Your godmother and godsister. You are lucky to find them here. Go talk to them. They must be think you are dead or something.**"Naruto nodded and goes to that table sated.

The blond woman asked quite rudely "What do you want gaki. Can't you look that we are using this table. Go somewhere else where your parents are." Naruto just shaked his head for her attitude and asked politely "Well my parents were dead for 5 years from the day of my birth and I am looking for my godmother who was suppose to look after me but didn't do. By the way you are Tsunade Senju aren't you?" "What is to you brat?" "Well why are you here. Don't you have any one to look after. Like you know may be a godson or something."

Tsunade was enraged and Shizune was trying calm her sensei. Tsunade asked while grinding her teeth "What do know about him. He died with his parents and I left that god forsaken village for good. That place took everything from me. My brother, my lover and lastly my daughter in everything but blood and her son whom I suppose to be godmother. " she abswered. She also wondering why she even telling this to an unknown person of all thing.

Naruto listen to everything and said calmly "Well this is interesting. I died and I don't know. Sounds to cliché to me you know." Hearing Tsunade frozen and asked slightly hopefully "Who are you?" Naruto smiled and answered with a dramatic bow "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir to the both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. But most importantly to you is I am your godson, kaa-chan "

Tsunade and Shizune were speechless also having tears of joy flowing from their eyes but still having some doubt its to be some kind of joke or something Tsunade asked him to prove it. Naruto simply put two fingers on both of their forehead and pulled them in his mindscape which was now a forest with a 4 story building in there. It has 3 bedrooms (For Kisa, Naruto and Yamato), a vast library for every scroll for justsu for every element, a dojo with multi level gravity seals, a hot spring and most importantly a kitchen. Tsunade and Shizune were astonished seeing his control over his mindscape then they paled when a giant 50' tall fox with 9 swishing tails roared at them. Tsunade was about fight the monster to save her apprentice and supposed godson but naruto said calmly "Kisa-chan please stop frightening my godmother and godsister." Kisa took her hanyou form and pouted "**You meanie. You ruined my fun.**" "Well you were scaring my godmother. She might have a heart attack. After all she is 43 years old. And I don't want explain jiji why his student died of heartattack." While this happening Tsunade and Shizune could not believe that their godson and god brother having argument with the strongest and most beautiful bijuu on this planet and don't know what to do. So they did the best thing and promptly fainted mumbling something about 'troublesome blonds and his redhead hot tempered girl fetish'. Naruto could not understand the meaning of this but saw Kisa blush crimson red. Shrugging he said "Well that went pretty good than I thought it would." Kisa nodded and told to meet at night for training schedule.

Tsunade and Shizune woke up after 5 mins and told her "I had the strangest dream in entire life. I saw my dead godson alive and he is having a healthy romantic relationship with Kyuubi who is a female also have hots for him. Real strange." Then she saw Naruto giving a deadpan stare at her she said "it was not a dream was it. You really are my Naruto. My godson." Seeing his nod she rushed over him and give him a bone crushing hug and smothering him with her G cup breast. Naruto was blushing mad and thought 'I will definitely want to die like this.' Then turning blue for lack of Oxygen. Shizune came to rescuing and save from her 'hug of pleasurable death'. She also enjoyed give him that hug.

After everyone calm down he told them the unedited version of what Kisa told him and Tsunade agreed to train him in medical ninjutsu and chakra control and shizune told him she will teach him piosion making. After that he told them he is going to Uzu. They told that they will go to. They will not be separated from their godson/brother again. Naruto then asked "Who told you that I was dead." "Jiraiya told us that you were dead" "So he and his COP crap tried to control me and make me a loyal and submissive pet and weapon to village" he said angrily. He promised himself that he will kick his ass for this. But not now. He will wait until he complete his training.

After 4 days from leaving the tanzaku town they came to the ruins of Uzu. Naruto had a heavy heart for the loss of his clansmen and shed some tears. Tsunade, Shizune and Kisa were comforting him. After a day of settling down Naruto was ready to start his training. Previous night Kisa helped him to unlocke his chakra, spirit energy, hollow energy and youki reserve which was low kage level and was harmonized with each other and taught him the Blood clone jutsu and Shadow clone jutsu. Blood clone was for Kisa and Yamato to come to the real world to train him. Yamato told Naruto about his other powers.

Now Kisa give him a sheet of paper which she explained to determine his chakra affinities. After testing it they didn't surprised that he have affinity to all major element but what surprised them was that his godlike affinity towards wind, water and lightning and little low but still high affinity towards fire and earth. Kisa also told that he also able to use sub-elements. Now Kisa told him two make as many clone as he can. So he shouted 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu' and 2500 clone didn't even winded. Kisa said "**800 go with Yamato for spiritual energy control, hollow energy control, zanjutsu, kido, hakuda and hoho and shunpo and shonido and other hollow techniques. Then other 300 go with Tsunade and Shizune for chakra control, medical ninjutsu and poison making, taijutsu. 800 go with this clone of me for youki control, demonic jutsu. As for you rest of you go to in your mindscape and use the library for the elemental chakra control and shape manipulation, rasengan, hiraishin and Uzumaki kenjutsu style 'Hiten mitsurugi Ryu'. Ok go go go. As for the real one…**" she had a sadistic grin and touched him in chest and instantly he was face planted on the ground. Kisa's grin widened and said "**I just activated gravity seal (GS) and resistance seal (RS) I learned from your father for your physical training. After you can move you will be doing 25 laps, 100 push-ups, crunches and sit-ups. This will be your training schedule for 5 years. Every weekend you will spar with one of us. After 5 years when you will ascendant to Juubi status we will train you in Makai (Hell) for you to have real life experience. And you may get the Juubigan the Origin of all Bloodlines. Then you have to train that dojutsu too. So let's start your tort… erm I mean training, yeah training.** " Nartuo was so paled that will make certain snake phedo… I mean sannin look tan. But he started his training. No Pain No Gain.

**10 years later**

Hiruzen was in his office signing some paper and cursing Minato. 'Damn you Minato. Now I am thinking that you done the sealing only to escape from the paperwork. How did you manage defeat this monstrosity and still had time to mess around with Kushina I will never know. And you took that secret to grave with you.' Thinking about Minato he remembered his grandson in all but blood. 'it's time for his return. I can't believe it's ten years already. Come naruto-kun come back. Everything is dull without you.' After 1 year of his leaving the council was enquiring about Naruto. Specially Danzo.

**Flashback 9 years ago**

Hiruzen was in council hall where civilian, elder and shinobi council were bickering with each other. "Sarutobi where is the jinchuriki. We didn't see him in the village for 1 year." Danzo asked. He cannot let his future weapon slipped through his hand. "Who cares about the demon brat. It's good that he is gone. Now our children cannot be corrupted. Good riddance." Said a civilian council man who was head of the merchant guild. Tsume had enough and said "Shut up bustard. It's because of him that we still stand. And he is not a demon. If he was then he would let loose the kyuubi to destroy us." And shinobi nodded in agreement. They stated to shouting again. Then hiruzen blasted them with KI and roared "Enough. I tell you naruto is not a Demon. He is just a innocent boy who got the short end of the stick. As for your question Danzo, I sent him with one of my trusted ANBU for training one year ago, who will train him in shinobi arts, not got rid of his emotion and became a mindless drone. This meeting is over." Danzo just narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

**Flashback kai**

Hiruzen simply look at the window to the village and thought one thing 'Please come back Naruto-kun.' Unknown to him throughout of Konoha some civilian, kunoichi, and student were thinking the same thing.

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Kisa in her one tailed fox form is coming to gate of Konoha. Tsunade and Shizune are setting step after 15 years and Naruto after 10 years. "Naru-koi what will we do from now on?" asked both Tsunade and Shizune. He said "We will be together after the end of the chunin exam, so that the council could not do anything about it." They nodded. Naruto was now 6'2'' tall blond spiky hair with some black tint, sapphire blue with slightly silted filled with love, wisdom, compassion and protection to his friends and innocent, three whisker marks on his cheek. Kisa was around his shoulder in her fox form. Tsunade and Shizune both look same with just slightly younger looking. Naruto mated with three of them after his training in makai was over.

Naruto was now the most experienced warrior in planet. He is a genius of hard work and soak information like sponge. And he is literally abusing the shadow clone jutsu for training because of his immunity of memory backlash from shadow clones. He mastered every ninja art and take them to their highest level possible. He can do elemental and sub-elemental jutsu sealless or just using one hand seal. He was also able to bend the very element to his will alone after activating the Juubigan. He was a sealing sage and the best seal user to ever grace the elemental nation surpassing Mito Uzumaki from what Kisa told him being her first container. His kenjutsu was a dance of death and speed. If unsheathe his sword then someone will die for sure. He is immune to any genjutsu and can use genjutsu that will make even Kurama clan and Madara Uchiha run for their money. In medical ninjutsu and poison making he surpassed Tsunade and Shizune much to their pride and joy and tsunade also told him that he was on par with Hashirama. His all four reserves are so vast, having perfect chakra, spirit, hallow and youki control he had to wear seals so to not attract much attention. He wore ten levels of seals. Each level will unleash 50 times more energy than the previous tail. In his fully sealed form his reserves were at least 5 times more than all 5 kages combined. So, heheheh you got the picture.

Naruto's training under Yamato was also success. His spirit and hallow energy control was perfect. He can use shunpo and shonido with little energy with speed of sound without even trying and speed of light with little effort. His Iron skin (hiero) was now always active with little to no dent to his reserve. He mastered Yamato's shikai and bankai and his shikai is always active because of his huge reserve. Also yamato told him he like to stay in his shikai form because his sealed form was tanto. Naruto agreed and also told him that he liked his shikai form better. He mastered Yamato's sword style. The 'Dark Slayer Style'. This is a quick draw and evasive maneuver, ultra speed based style. Now not even any dojutsu can follow his quick draw. In his bankai form he has an ability to transform a to demonic figure for some time which furthermore boosted his abilities and with training the time will increase. He also embraced his hollow side. He knew he cannot really kill his dark side. So, he embraced him and balanced his energies. After practicing in his mindscape for infinite time to use his Hollow mask which is kitsune style he was able to use his mask for almost 100 years constantly. His kido training was best. He can cast 1-99 spells without incantation and without losing power because his perfect spirit energy control. So was his Cero and its varieties and Bala.

His youki control training with kisa was also complete. After SQ gave him Kisa's other half of youki and the other key to Kisa's cage he helped her to get of many centuries over hatred he can finally use her youki after 3years and6 months. Then rest of the five years he practiced his youki cloak. He cant go to full bijju mode like 8 tails jinchuriki can. He has two golden cloak. First is his Golden Chakra Mode 1 (GC1) which is covering his entire body in golden flame looking chakra with some magatama necklace symbol and comma marks. And Golden Chakra Mode 2 (GC2) which is like GC1 but with nine tails and two fox ears made of chakra.

After he ascendant to Juubi status Kisa automatically given a new body with full nine tails of youki. Then they went Makai and trained his new demonic abilities youki control and Juubigan. The juubigan was actually what from the sharingan and rinnegan came. So he has all of the rinnegan and sharingan abilities like with five major element he also now can use gravity, he also can use six paths of pein, kamui which was his favorite, Tsukoyumi, ammaterasu, sussano, izanagi, izanami without going blind, kotoamatsukami whenever he wanted how many times he wanted. He completed his full transformation to ten tails wolf and can maintain this form for longer time. He also spared and sometimes fought many A to S class demons and Demon lords of hell. They respected him and some feared him. But some elder demons got arrogant and hate filled because in their words "a brat like could not become our superior just because of being Juubi." Then all of them challenged him for his status and he effectively and sometimes without even trying put them in their places.

Within first five years of training he got a summoning contract of the Phoenix the legendary fire bird. After signing and summoning the boss Fenisuko he was given the test for his worth. The test is that he will be showered by the flames that fenisuko will start. If his reasoning for wanting power is good then the fire will not harm him, if not then he will not be there to take another try because he will be turned to ash. And he was successful because his reasoning was to protect. So he started to learn with them and also mastered the Senjutsu art to the level where he can gather natural chakra on the move. The Phoenix Sage Mode was that he will have increase of chakra, super strength, sensory, which was subconsciously were 50 miles and when concentrated was 500 miles, is boosted to where he can sense the whole planet. His appearance will be like he will have a red pigmentation over his eyelids and his sclera will be burning red and the black part will be silted. He also will have a constant healing and able to reincarnate himself.

Now he hsd returned to his village. Now his journey will start to the destination of being strongest warrior. "Halt who goes there?" asked Izumo and Kotetsu, his two friends in pranking and sometimes rescuers. When they saw who they were they were stunned and shakily asked "L-L-Lady T-T-Tsunade, welcome to the village. It is been a long time Shizune-san. Please sign here for village protocol only. And who might you be?" "Come on it's been only 10 years. You already forgot me. Man some friends you are." When they looked closely to him and when they the whiskered marks on his cheek they got bug eyed and shouted "Naruto!" he just smiled at them and nodded and gave them the scroll his jiji gave him and entered the village and said "Home Sweet Home" .

END

**A.N. :- R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Ninja and Spirit warrior**

**Story Start**

Naruto and his friends were walking towards Hokage tower. In road everyone was looking at him curiosity and some who were to able to recognize him giving him the looks of anger, hate and a new for naruto, was that fear? But the looks he got from female population was longing, blushing and of lust. But the ones recognized him they were looks were of confusion because they do not know either to hate him or try to know this, they reluctantly admit, hunk of a man. Their boyfriend, husband giving him evil eye for catching their lover's eye. But when they saw Tsunade they whispered between them "Why lady Tsunade with the Demon?" "Is she with him?" "I hope she killed this demon to clean the taint he is spreading in her grandfather's village." Hearing the last comment Tsunade was about to kill them but naruto stopped her and said "they are not worth it. Just ignore them." Tsunade reluctantly nodded but give them a concentrated dose KI which made shit themselves…..literally. So they took off by the rooftops because they can't keep their cool for the whisper the villagers are giving.

Hiruzen was doing his paperwork and praying to kami for a distraction, and looks like his prayers were answered, there is knock. "Enter". And Naruto and his friends entered. Hiruzen when saw Tsunade he was stunned and said "Oh my Kami. Tsunade is that you? I didn't know that you will ever be coming to this village after you said that you have nothing to with your godson." Tsunade hugged her father figure and said "it's good to see again as well sensei. And I came back for this young man here. But who told you that I said I have nothing to with my godson. I was given the news that he died because of the seal failing." "it was Jiraiya. I sent him to bring you back to village to become naruto's guardian as his godmother. But who will say that… " Sarutobi's Ki spiked and roared "JIRAIYA YOU BUSTARD. YOU AND YOUR COP CRAP." After 5 mins he calmed down and looked at Tsunade and said "He will come any day now. He is gone in training trip with one of my trusted ANBU. Let's hope he forgives us." then he looked at the young man and said "Thank you young man for returning my daughter in all blood. I am forever grateful to you. Might I know who are young man. "

Naruto just grinned and said in mock heart "You already forgot me jiji. Who was the one that saved those girls from that kumo nin?" Surutobi was bug eyed and said in surprised voice "Naruto. Is that you? My Kami I cannot even recognize you. Look at you become so handsome. I bet you have lots fangirl going after you." He said in little pervy voice which got him an annoyed low powered finger flick from Tsunade mumbling something about perverted sensei trying to corrupt my naru-chan. After pleasantries are over they got serious and naruto said "Jiji please send the ANBU away and set up privacy seal. We need to talk. NOW." Seeing his serious face Sarutobi nodded and sent them out and sent the privacy seal. When sarutobi gave the signal to talk he asked again "Are you sure they were the ANBU's that should be here." Sarutobi looked confused but nodded. Then Naruto quickly shunpoed to the Sarutobis Right hand corner and there he was holding an ANBU dressed shinobi with a blank mask with ROOT insignia.

Sarutobi was astonished at his speed 'I did not even see him move. Was that Hiraishin?' but when he saw the mask he was about to call an ANBU to take to Ibiki but Naruto stopped him and said "No need. I will extract information from him." "You will never get anything from me. You are village's weapon so you will bow to us." Said the ANBU. Tsunade and Sarutobi were downright pissed but what Naruto said made tsunade turned on and made Sarutobi shuddered at his voice "I was hoping you will say that." Then his closed his eyes and then snapped open making them gasp as they are seeing the Juubigan (Full purple eye with four co-centered ripple pattern and having three comma marks on every most outer circle making total nine comma marks) and whispered **Human Path **and extracted every information on Danzo and his operations then extracted his soul and gave to the king of hell. After that he checked for any seals that should not be there and destroying them he gave them the clear. Sarutobi said "Ok naruto just give the briefed version of your training."

After his explanation he just gave him a blank expression and said "You know what, I will not ask about your power anymore. You are the most unpredictable Ninja and you proved it yet again." And thought 'I am too old for this shit.' Then he looked at tsunade and grinned "Tsunade I will step down after chunin eaxam in six months. And you will be taking it. No question asked." He tried and miserably failed to give her a hard glare.

Tsunade just shrugged and said "Ok. I am cool with that. And also I know the secret to defeat the evil, Paperwork." Sarutobi was flashed to his hands and knees and said "Please, I beg of you. Please share this secret with me for six months. I will give you anything please." He cried to tsunade's feet. Chuckling Tsunade said "Ok. But it was Naruto's idea. So you will owed us both. Agreed."Sarutobi nodded on his ninja honor and headband (which to the ninjas is like unbreakable blood oath). Tsunade said two words "Shadow Clone." Sarutobi deadpanned and banging his head on the floor and saying repeatedly 'Stupid'.

After 2 mins he calmed down and Naruto told him about this Akatsuki organization and their hunt for the bijus, Danzo's many criminal activities, his and Orochimaru's partnership and his right hand with mokuton and multiple sharingan eyes, Shishui's eye in his bandaged right eye, Orochimaru's invasion plan and his helping him with ANBU patrol list at that time with the help from Orochimaru's spy Kabuto Yakushi. They planed that he just would play along and ready to strike at the chunin exam finals with full force. Then he shooed them saying that he has battle to win. Then he returns to his desk and chuckled evilly at his stack of papers and said "I got you now you evil creature. Now DIE. HAHAHAHAHAH" he laughed evilly. He swore he heard a low whimper from the stack of papers. The whole village hard him shuddered. Naruto and his gang and Kisa who was woke up when he was dealing with this ROOT shinobi heard that laugh and said "do you think he finally lost it." They said in unison "when was it there?" they laughed at their inside joke and head to the Namikaze compound.

The next Naruto woke up with his mates and make two shadow clone. One went to make breakfast and Naruto substituted to another Shadow clone. He then went to the bathroom to have shower. When he came he saw that breakfast was ready and his mates are now wearing just undergarments and were on table waiting for him.

Tsunade saw him and said "What are you looking at?" he just answered "I was thanking Kami, Yami, Shinigami and Mom and Dad to give me the luck to see you three beautiful women just undergarments and not punched through wall." They just blushed and said "Well just wait for some time. You will be seeing us naked whenever you want from then." "I am waiting for that day eagerly." After the breakfast Tsunade and Shizune shunshined to the hospital. Naruto and Kisa in her fox form went to the academy.

He was first one to enter the academy. So he just slept waiting for the teacher to come. He woke up because of screeching sound on the door. He saw a pink haired girl (Sakura Haruno) and a blond haired girl (Ino Yamanaka) was fighting who came here first. Then they saw that where he was sitting they stomped over him and screeched "GET OUT OF HERE BAKA. ONLY THOSE WORTHY ENOUGH IS DESERVE TO SIT BESIDE SASUKE-KUN." Then Ino also said "YEAH. GET OUT OF HERE. By the way who are you. I never see anywhere here or village." Naruto just answered "I was on training trip out of the village. I just got back tomorrow. And here I am for Gennnin exam."

Before anyone can question him anymore Iruka came with Mizuki and said "He is right. Could you came here and introduce yourself." Naruto got there and introduced himself "Hallo everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 15 years old. My likes are my friends, my fox Kisa-chan, training, sometimes music. My dislikes are perverts, arrogant people who thought they were Kami's gift to us, narrow minded people and rapist. My goal is to get stronger and protect my precious people." Iruka just smiled at him but Mizuki was trying to not kill him then and there. Naruto sensed his emotion and narrowed his eyes to him and asked "why are directing KI at me?" Mizuki startled and answered nervously and said "I just testing your sensing ability that's all." Naruto's eyes narrowed further and said "So you are one of those people that does not know the difference between scroll and the kunai that sealed within it." Iruka hearing this his eyes widened and was about to say something but naruto said "stay away from me Mizuki. 3rd's law is still in effect. And this time I will not hesitate retaliate." With that he goes to his sit and waited for this exam to start.

Some of the children tried to ask him what he meant about that he just said "Sorry. You are not ready to know that yet. Maybe after a year or two. But I will not be surprised if Shikamaru and Shino already connected the dots." He saw them nod so he just told them "Then don't tell about this to anyone. By the 3rd's law you will be punished severally if you tell anyone who does not know." Shikamaru just stated "Troublesome blond, you don't have to worry about me. I don't think any less about you." Then Shino said "It will be illogical of me if I treat you differently for this Naruto-san." The rest of the students were confused but Sakura screeched "SO MY UNCLE WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE NATHING BUT A DEMON. GET AWAY FORM HIM BEFORE HE CORRUPT YOU." She would said more but Iruka stopped her and said "Sakura if you do not stop your mouth then you will sent to Ibiki and his apprentice Anko for this by the Hokage's order. And they will be happy to play with you for this. Because they have a soft spot for him. Not even your mother in council can save you. Now lets start the exam."

Sasuke got infuriated "why this no name, clan less loser orphan can give the exam not completing the course where I, an Uchiha elite cannot." Naruto just answer "Well I was apprenticed by Lady Tsunade 10 years ago and left the village. It was done by the Hokage secretly after I got myself in a terrible accident. As for me being clan-less I am not surprised that civilian council after getting the control of the academy omitted my clan's name just to spite me for reason I will not tell you after Kyuubi attack. I am the last Uzumaki. They have fallen in 2nd SW and so was my village Uzushiogakure. You see the spiral Iruka and Mizuki sensei and any other chunin and jounin in this village wearing is the Symbol of the Uzumaki clan. This was after Shodaime –sama and Mito Uzumaki –sama got married and a allegiance was formed." He was stopped by Sasuke "So what. Your clan of weaklings got bested in their home territory. I believe that Uchiha clan will easily defeated them." Then Naruto said "They got defeated because Kumo, Iwa and Kiri feared for their sealing prowess and formed an alliance and attacked them. But they didn't go down alone. My clansmen destroyed 85% of their enemies. And then Konoha dealt the rest of them. As for being inferior to Uchiha, I heard a story for Tsunade-sama when Hashirama-sama and Mito-sama was on their honeymoon, no offence to Madara-sama for the pressure from that time's clan head he was forced to attack them with 75 Uchiha elite warrior. Hashirama-sama was fighting Madara-sama and Mito-sama destroyed the rest of them. Only Madara-sama and only other Uchiha were able to get back to their clan. Because of this defeat and lose of warrior Madara-sama challenged and bested him. And I hear that your clan of elites just got eliminated by a 13 year old ANBU captain in one night. Real elites aren't they?"

Sasuke saw red in rage and attacked him but Naruto countered him and send him back to his sit. Iruka had enough and shouted "Stop it both of you." Sakura screeched "PUNISH HIM IRUKA SENSEI FOR ATACKING MY SASUKE-KUN AND TELING LIES AND CLAIMING FALSE FACTS." Iruka told the class "No. Everything he said is true. About the Uzumaki clan and his story about honeymoon. The council really omitted about his clan."

After that the exam were started. He breezed through written test despite Mizuki trying to sabotaged him by placing a genjutsu on the test paper. He got full marks on kunai and shuriken throwing and got extra points for using senbons and hit 8 vital points. Sasuke was seething and his loyal fangirls shouted to Iruka that he was somehow cheating and he cannot beat their Sasuke-kun. Iruka give them no mind and move on to the taijutsu portion.

"All of you have to remain 2 mins against Mizuki or me. We will fight with genin level and you have land a single hit on us." So every civilian performed miserably, Kiba remained 1:03 min, Shikamaru remained 1:01 min, Chouji remained 1:00 min, Sakura and Ino remained 0:50 and 0:55 min respectively, Shino remained 1:30 min and Sasuke remained 1:50min. he also noted that Mizuki was slacking when it was uchiha's turn.

After this he walked towards the ring. He sensed that Mizuki was out for his blood so he took his father's the Hummingbird style. Then Mizuki used his personal style and go after him in high chunin speed. Naruto just dodged and countered every attack easily. Mizuki was getting frustrated and thought 'What is happening. He just dodged every move I use.' It was about to end the time Naruto used a burst of speed and land a blow to his stomach. He spat a glob of blood and Naruto whispered in his ear "Next time don't attack me you pathetic, miserable excuse of a shinobi." Iruka quickly took him to the nurses office telling his student's to go to their classes.

After the break was over they entered the classroom and iruka said it is time for Ninjutsu training. After I call your name go to the next classroom for the exam. Extra credit will be given for those who can use beside 3 academy ninjutsu. First Shino Aburame. Shino walked to the exam room and did the 3 academy ninjutsu and for extra credit did a Bug Clone Jutsu. One by one every civilian and clan heirs go in and came back with Headband with Leaf insignia. Civilians did the 3 academy jutsu and clan heirs did their clan jutsu. Shikamaru did shadow possession jutsu, Chouji did partial body expantion jutsu, Ino did her mind transfer jutsu, Kiba did his man beast clone jutsu to transform Akamaru to his perfect clone, Hinata did her gentle fist art air palm jutsu, and Sasuke did his clans patented Fire style fireball jutsu. His fangirls cheering loudly for it and said how cool was that. Sasuke got an arrogant smirk and said to Naruto "Beat that dobe." Naruto just answered "hmm. Did you say something?"

Meantime somewhere a masked jounin reading his por…..er I mean his precious literature got a pleasing feeling and thought 'looks like someone just discovered the wonders of hip attitude. I should find him and introduce him to the sacred world of Icha-Icha.' And somewhere at the same time someone shouted "DAMN YOU AND YOUR COOL HIP ATTITUDE."

Back at the school Naruto was standing against his teachers. Iruka throw a blunt kunai and Naruto substitute himself with a chair nearby. Perfectly transformed himself a carbon copy of the 3rd. it was time for his bushin jutsu (clone) he said "Iruka sensei, my chakra reserve for being so vast that I cannot do normal clone. can I do another?" before Iruka said something Mizuki said "Sorry Naruto. But by rules you have to at least make 3 perfect bushin. So either you do it or I have to fail you." He said with fake sympathy but inwardly he thought 'I got you to steal the scroll. Then after you still it I kill you then leave this village and go to Orochimaru-sama for power.'

Naruto just stared at him and deadpanned "Did you just forget the history lesson I gave you. I am an Uzumaki. My chakra reserve at least 5 times more large then anyone in the whole elemental nation except the Jinchurikis. And guess what I am both so of course I cannot do jutsu that are made to pass civilian students. But don't worry I have my way."Naruto took out a note and gave it to Iruka and said "Here. By order of the Hokage I am able to choose the clone jutsu to either skip or make my own choice of clones. " Iruka after confirming it gave to a go and naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu." And made 10 clones. Iruka was astonished and Mizuki was inwardly seething. Iruka shook his shock and said "Now naruto for your extra credit jutsu what you will do?" Naruto told them to come outside.

After going outside Naruto used his super strength (SS) at 15% of power and some boulders was skyrocketed towards sky and Naruto aimed his two fingers and shouted **Hado 4: Byakurai ** and destroyed each and every boulder. His teachers were astonished seeing him use Lady Tsunade's SS and some seal less jutsu. After that they and the students were went to inside the class. They are anxious and waiting for the results. Iruka came in give the result. From the girls Hinata Hyuga was kunoichi of the year and from the boys Sasuke was Rookie of the year. Before anyone say anything also seeing Sasuke's smug look iruka said "Naruto got 100% score. But because he didn't attend the academy he is dead last. So don't get in your head. Titles in academy means nothing in the real world. Now congratulation for graduating. Come back 1 week later for team placement." Sasuke was enraged about what Iruka said and Mizuki noticed this and planned to use Sasuke to steal the scroll.

Naruto was walking to his home beside Uchuha compound and remembered he didn't see Mikoto (Itachi only spared his mother and brother) so he walked to her house. He knocked and Mikoto came out looking depressed for some reason. She who he was and smiled at him and invited him home. She asked "So Naruto –kun where have you been for past 10 years?" he answered her everything briefly after setting a privacy seal of his creation which will block sight, hearing, even dojutsu cannot penetrate it also he added a memory modification seal just in case he needed to alter some ones memory. Mikoto was stunned but congratulate for his achievements. Then naruto asked "Why you were upset some time ago?" She was denied that it was nothing but seeing his serious face answered reluctantly "The civilian council trying to force me have men to breed new uchiha clan if I do not choose someone to do it in one week. I will become a whore who breed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke also see me as breeding stock to bring back the Clan." Mikoto burst into tears.

Hearing this Naruto's KI spiked. He was downright furious roared "THOSE FICKING BASTERD. I WILL KILL THEM ALL AND MAKE SURE SASUKE CAN'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN IN FUTURE." After sometime he calmed down and told Mikoto seriously "Mikoto-chan you will be marrying me. No questions asked. I am admitting to you that you are a beautiful woman and I will be happy to marry you. So next time if the civilian council tried to force, you can answer this to them. I will invoke my clan status as a last living member of Uzumaki Clan and CRA tomorrow. "

Suddenly he sensed Sasuke was in the forest and his emotional reading was primarily greed and lust. So he asked Mikoto "Hey Mokoto-chan where is Sasuke?" Mikoto answered that "He said something about a test that will make him a chunin given to him by Mizuki. I tried to stop him by telling that there is never any exam for this but he badmouthed me and gone."

Then everything was cleared to him. "Mikoto-chan infrorm the Hokage to meet me at the forest in a abandoned shack. Tell him it's a traitor situation. Go hurry up." Mikoto just nodded and shushined to inform the hokage. Naruto locked Sasuke's chakra signature and Kamuied to his place.

After arriving Naruto asked calmly "Sasuke what are you doing here and why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" Sasuke seeing him sneered at him "Get out of here you dobe. You are interfering with my mission. After succeeding this mission I will be a chunin and one step closure to killing that man. " Naruto just shook his head and said "What an idiot. Who told you about this mission? The Hokage. No. then you will be tried for treason." Sasuke was confused but Mizuki made his presence known "Don't listen to him Sasuke. He just trying to hold you back. Because he was not given this chance to move forward in ranking."

Sasuke the glared at naruto. Naruto just stared at Mizuki "Stop lying to him Mizuki." Mizuki just laughed and said "I am lying. Well guess what I just have tell the truth. Do know what happened to Kyuubi 15 years ago Sasuke." Sasuke just confuse and told "The Fourth Hokage just killed it. So what is the big idea." Mizuki smirked and glanced at Naruto who has a Neutral look on his face but said to Mizuki "Don't go their Mizuki. You will be executed." Mizuki just laughed and said "As if you can kill me. As for your answer the fourth hokage cannot kill it. So he seled it into a baby. That baby is him. Naruto. That is why he is so powerful. HE IS THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Sasuke hearing this looked at naruto and asked "Is it true dobe." Naruto answered broadly "It is a half truth. The Kyuubi is sealed within me. But my power is gained by me through hard work, sweat and blood. As for you Mizuki you just broke an S-ranked law by sandaime. So prepare to die." With this he channeled spirit energy in his left hand and the kanji for 'Tradition' vanished and Yamato appeared in swirl of black energy. Mizuki laughed at him "As if a genin can defeat me." Naruto quickly got his sword in quick draw position and with a blur of speed appeared behind him with sword slowly sheathing and said icily and calmly "**Rapid Slash**" and completely sheathed his sword.

'Click'

Mizuki was on the ground holding his chest with horrified look on his face. Naruto said that "We need information from that head of yours. So you will live for now. Neko-chan please take him to Ibiki." And suddenly a Neko masked ANBU appeared and took him to Ibiki. Then Sarutobi appeared with Mikoto was about to say something but Sasuke piped in "dobe give me the kyuubi, that sword and your power. It is wasted on you. Only a true elite Uchiha like me can handle this power." He said smugly, thinking that he will get it.

Naruto had enough of him for the day just used his juubigan on him and altered his memory where Mizuki was dealt by Hokage and swiftly fainted. Sarutobi seeing this asked "What will he remember?" "You saved him. Also jiji I want talk to you on morning for my team placement and about CRA for me." Sarutobi nodded.

Naruto then pick up sasuke like a sack of potatoes and walked to the Uchiha compound with Mikoto. He promised her that he will take care of her. Then he went to his home and fallen asleep with Tsunade.

END

**A.N. :-** **R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Ninja and Spirit warrior**

**Story Start**

**Next morning**

Naruto woke up and quickly got freshen up. After having a little breakfast he quickly shunshined to the Hokage's office in a flash of lightning. Naruto appeared outside of the tower and entered the Hokage's office, but he saw his advisors were their also,

"Am I interrupting something important Hokage-sama." Asked Naruto respectfully and seriously.

Sarutobi answered "No my boy. They are just leaving." The advisors only scowled at them but gone from there.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

"They are asking about the things you said at the academy. They want you to admit publically that you lied and also want your shinobi license to be revoked. They want you under their thumb." Replied Sarutobi.

"Like they can. I am invoking my Clan Status as head of the Uzumaki Clan as for now. Tsunade-chan will have my vote until my chunin status. Also I am applying CRA on me. But I will choose the girls I marry. Mikoto Uchiha will be 4th wife as Kisa, Tsunade, and Shizune are the first 3. I will not tolerate some ingrate civilian council to disrespect an honorable woman to be a breeding stock." Answered Naruto seriously.

Hiruzen nodded and wrote these terms in scroll and stamped it as to finalize it. He called an ANBU to assemble the council in 30 mins. Then asked "What about team placements? What team you want to be?"

"Well yesterday I said I was apprenticed to Tsunade. You just have to finalize it. As for team I will be going in missions with the rest of the teams for you know teamwork lessons. So what are the teams will going to be?" Replied Naruto.

"For team 7 under Kakashi will be Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Team 8 under Kurenai will be Kiba, Hinata and Shino and under Asuma will be Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." Informed Sarutobi.

"So a frontal assault team, a tracker team and a mobile information gathering and interrogation team. Not bad at all. But I can tell that the council will force Kakashi to train only Sasuke. And Sai is a ROOT ANBU to keep the Uchiha safe. And Sakura, well she is daughter of a council woman to attract the Uchiha with her 'Beauty' and get more powerful status in society. Meh. It's their problem. Let's go to the council."

**Council Hall**

The council is assembled and waiting for the Hokage to arrive. He arrived with Naruto on toe. One civilian council man asked sneering at Naruto "What is that thing doing here Hokage-sama? We demanded to you to revoke his shinobi license for embarrassing Uchiha-sama and spading lies about his ancestor."

"Sorry, did you say something? I was busy reading a scroll that given to me by Naruto and signed by Fire Lord. In this Naruto have complete permission from him that he can invoke his clan status and CRA. But he only can have his council sit when he is a chunin. Until then he can choose the one who will have his vote. So Naruto-kun which of the three clans will invoke as a Clan Head? And who will have your vote?" Sarutobi asked completely ignoring the council man.

"He can't do that. We of the council will never support him for that." Said the same council man and lost his head by Naruto as he used his sword on him.

"I can and I just did. As for him, he just executed for treason as he so loudly opposed the Fire Lord and Hokage." Said Naruto rather coldly activating his Juubigan to intimate them.

The shinobi council and the elder council were speechless seeing the Legendary Rinnegan, the sages eyes, and some of the Sharingan in his eyes.

"Now I will be taking the Uzumaki Clan status for now. Tsunade will have my vote. As for CRA I will only marry the girls that I choose. Not chosen for me." Naruto said with finality in his voice. The civilian and elder council only greeted their teeth. But Danzo had some other plan after seeing Naruto has Fire lord's support and the legendary dojutsu tried to hypnotize him with his right sharingan eye which he stole from Shisui.

"Uzumaki-dono a moment please." Danzo said

Naruto looked at him and coincidentally in the eye. 'That's my chance, Kotoamatsukami.' Danzo thought.

'So he is trying to put me in a genjutsu. Let's see what he wants.' Naruto thought.

'You will do as I want. I want you to kill Sarutobi and fake your death. Then you will join my ROOT and become my pet.' Danzo said.

Nodding to him Naruto just went to the door and put a seal that will lock the door and prevent in teleportation jutsu.

"Now that I put seals that will lock the door and stop any type of teleportation jutsu I want you to know that Danzo just used his hidden sharingan eye which he got from Shisui on me so I will be his pet and ordered me to kill you, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied and everyone in the rooms except the civilian council and elder council widened their eyes.

"I was wondering when he will try to use that. I am tired of waiting. Just kill him Naruto-kun for treason and for conspiring behind my back for Uchiha massacre." Sarutobi said relaxed.

"What! He was the one." Mikoto asked angrily.

"Yes. He was the one. He also defiled the uchiha dead bodies and Shodime-sama's grave for power. He with the help of Orochimaru made a hand with Shodime's cells and ten Uchiha Sharingan eyes to control me as a weapon and Shisui's eyes for Kotoamatsukami to control anyone like a puppet." Shinobi council hearing this shouted for his death.

"Why did you not affected by my jutsu. No one can resist this genjutsu. Even with a dojutsu or bijuu within one. So how can you resist it?" Danzo shouted as his plan is now open to all and this good for nothing brat just literally destroyed his perfect plan for Konoha and whole elemental nations. He snapped his fingers and four ROOT ANBU appeared to defend him while removing his bandages.

"Well for one I have the origin of all bloodlines. The Juubigan. As for your freak of right hand, it will not work on me. I am immune to it. Cause I am using my own power, not Kyuubis. As it will only work if I use Kyuubi's Chakra. Take your time; I will attack you only when you are at your full power." Replied Naruto as his Root tried to attack him only to lose their life as Naruto unsealed Yamato and used **Judgement Cut**.

"How he can enter with a weapon. And stop him Sarutobi, he is a weapon so there is nothing wrong if Danzo used a genjutsu on him." Shouted elder council.

"Well he tried to kill me using him so it is treason and Naruto punishing him. As for the weapon, it's a bloodline that bested upon him by Shinigami at the night of sealing after calculating how his life could be. He practically made him his heir in this land." Answered sarutobi. Everyone in the council were shocked and some civilian fearing that they just tried to herm the heir of the Death God on this land.

Danzo attacked with ANBU level speed thinking he is a mare genin and could not stop him as if he cannot use him as a weapon for himself then he has to die.

Naruto just sidestepped and slashed his back and chest in quick succession that everyone sees and Danzo felt like a one slash.

"How can you slashed me twice when I felt only once." Danzo asked frantically.

"Well I can move in speed of sound, so for you to follow me even with the sharingan is immposivle." Naruto answered calmly and used shunpo to his front and stabbed him in the gut.

Naruto thought that he killed him but his tell instinct him to sidestepped and he did as a cane slashed his head if he was still there. He looked the owner of that blade was Danzo and the one he stabbed is fading away.

"Ahhhh. Izanagi. So that's why you stole those sharingan. You know you just defeated cats on life thing. They have nine lives and you have ten. But don't worry you will be not using that again." Naruto said as he thought 'I have to slash his eye and arm at the same time. If I don't then he will use Izanagi again to undo the damage.' Then he took out a kunai and infused it with lightning chakra.

'He figured this technique just watching ones. He truly is genius.' Danzo thought franatically and shinobi council thought appraisingly. Danzo got ready after seeing he took out a kunai and infusing it with chakra.

"You could not defeat me boy. I far more powerful then you." Danzo said arrogantly and ready the Izanagi.

"Let's test that comment of yours." Naruto replied and shunpoed to his front and stab the kunai in his eyes and slashed his right arm with Yamato at the same time.

Danzo let out a scream and thrashing his other arm and said "No. I was so close to fulfill my dream. If I cannot live then I will take all of you with me." then he activated the seal on his chest that is a self sacrifice seal and the ink poured out and tried to cover everyone in that room.

Naruto seeing this put up a multiple layer of wood, earth and water and blocked the ink from spreading. Then he felt that the ink forms a sphere and gather chakra to point of combustion. Naruto spiked his chakra and hold the ram seal to the point where the sphere bulged. Then he relaxed and release the barrier. Everyone saw that there was nothing left of Danzo.

A civilian council man spoked "Hokage-sama execute this demon boy for murdering an elder council man. If you don't do it then I will do it." Just as he about to strike him Neko masked ANBU appeared and eliminated him. Naruto just looked at her but nodded his head as thank you.

"Hokage-sama as by order of the fire lord I am entitled to CRA and I will be taking Mikoto Uchiha as my wife if she give the permission to court her." He first bowed to Hokage then to MIkoto.

The civilian council seeing this that their way of having money and gaining social status was going away about to retort but Mikoto answered "I accept. You have my permission to court me Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled "Thank you Mikoto-chan, I will take care of you and that's a promise of a life time. As for you civilians this is a clan matter so you have no say in this." Said Naruto but the last part in icily. Sarutobi then adjourned the meeting.

**One week later **

In room 301 at academy everyone is waiting for their teams. Naruto came at the very end. Then came Iruka.

"Congratulation class. I am…." Iruka started his graduation speech which Naruto tuned out and thinking of how he will going to do missions and managing his time to training, studies and dating the girls.

"Team 7 under Kakashi is Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Team 8 under Kurenai is Kiba, Hinata and Shino and under Asuma is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." Announced Iruka. Sakura screeched for joy as her self-proclaimed 'true love' is won over Ino. And Ino just groaned because she has been teamed with lazy bum and walking food cart. But Ino then point out "What of Naruto-baka Iruka sensei."

"He has been apprenticed by Tsunade-sama for his superior chakra control and intellect which is mandatory to be a successful medic ninja. Naruto will be taking missions with you from time to time. Naruto you will meet Tsunade-sama at Hokage tower in 30 mins." Spoke Iruka.

Naruto just Nodded and waited for the time being. Then two jounins came, one male and one female (**A.N.:- We all know how Kurenai and Asuma looked.**). Naruto looked at the female and said "Hey Kurenai-chan how are you. Remember me?"

Kurenai looked at the way from the voice came from and recognized him instantly. "Hallo Naruto-kun, I am fine. How are you? When you returned from your training trip."

Asuma looked stunned that this genin could make Kurenai smile after just looking at her. And they know each other. And what is this training trip they are talking about.

"A week ago. Sorry I could not meet with you earlier. You know the council, and what they can do. But I am fine now." Answered Naruto smling.

"Good. I will meet you later." Then Kurenai's face became serious and spoke in a very professional tone "Team 8, I am your jounin sensei Kurenai Yuhi. Meet me at training ground 8 in 15 mins" and she shunshined away.

"Team 10, I am your jounin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Meet me at Akimichi BBQ restaurant in 20 mins" said Asuma and he shunshined away after giving Naruto a searching look which Naruto noticed. 'So, he wants to date Kurenai-chan too, but too late we are already dating. So sorry Asuma you lost.'

After 30 mins only Team 7 were left. He then went to Hokage Tower for missions. He rached the tower and met with the Hokage "Jiji, who will give me the test for teamwork exercise."

"Since you already know the meaning of the test it's not needed for you. You can do some missions. So take this note and give it to the chunin at the missions office and he will give the mission." Replied the aged Hokage. Naruto nodded and took the note and went to the mission office.

Naruto came to the office and chose 15 missions. The chunin saw this and said "You can do that many. It will take at least a week."

"I will be back in 5 hours. Please keep ready my paychecks in that time." And Naruto went off for the missions.

Naruto made 15 teams of 6 clones and handed the missions. "Take this missions and complete them. Take the completed missions to the office and tell them that I will take the paychecks at the end of the last mission." Ordered Naruto. A chorus of 'Hai' later they were gone.

Naruto went to an empty training ground made some clones and practice his taijutsu, kenjutsu katas, chakra control exercises and waited for the missions to completed. He was surprised when the bane of the genins, Tora didn't even fight him to escape. When she saw him she just leaped at his arms and started to purr while he scratched behind her ear. He thought that may after absorbing some of Matatabi's (Two tailed monster cat) he is good with cats. He waited to for the owner who was the wife of fire lord and saw how se petted Tora. He saw that she practically squeezing the life out of the poor feline, so he intervened.

"Madam Shijimi if I may suggest please pet Tora like this." Then he took her from her gently and started to rub her fur and she just purred. Then he gave her to her and said "If you pet her like this then she will never run away again." Madam Shijimi did just that and Tora just snuggle close to her. She was very happy and said "Thank you young man. You just return my precious Tora back and told me that why she always running. What is your name if I may ask?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki Lady Shijimi. And it was my pleasure to help you. Thank you." She then paid for the mission and a huge bonus to Naruto. After all missions were complete in 5 hours he went to mission office to collect his pay. Then he went to see the Hokage. When he came to his office and saw Teams 7,8,10 were there.

"GET OUT OF HERE BAKA. WE ARE IN A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING. THERE IS NO NEED FOR A MURDERER LIKE YOU." Sakura screeched and tried to punch him. He just sidestepped and she lost her balance face planted on the floor. "Am I interrupting something important Jiji?" everyone just wide eyed as Naruto practically insulted the strongest Ninja in village and confused about the murderer part.

"No my boy. I was just about to call you. These are the teams that passed the gennin exams so that you know in future who you will working with. As for you Haruno-san, I don't care what your, civilian council women, mother said about him but if insult him, the head of the Uzumaki Shinobi clan, then you will be arrested. As for murderer part, it was on my direct order that he executed that man for treason." Sarutobi said the last part coldly. Everyone was stunned about this. But Naruto broke the silence.

"So team 7 passed. Let me guess, that civilian council used your little eye teammate guilt trip against you right Kakashi-aniki." Kakashi hearing this just eye-smiled sheepishly, but that turned into genuine smile when he called him big brother. "So you remember me, eh."

"Of course I remember you. Only you and five others were friendly with me." replied a smiling Naruto. "By the way you did told them about the teamwork exercise right." They nodded. "Ok we will meet for any mission from C to higher. Until then so long. And jiji I will be with Tsunade-sama for training."

Naruto was walking towards hospital when he remember something. He then went to Uchiha compound to meet Mikoto. After he reached he knocked the door.

"Hallo Naruto-kun, how are today?" Mikoto asked genuinely happy seeing her fiancé and savior. Naruto just smiled and said "I am fine thanks for asking. You know I was wondering something."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked curiously.

Naruto answered nervously "Well will you go out on a date with me?"

Mikoto looked at him with flabbergasted look and thought 'Oh my god, he really wants to date me. I thought it was just to save me from those vultures.' Then see looked naruto's downcast look and quickly shook her shock and said "Of course I will, but I thought that you said that to save me from them. I didn't know you really wanted to date me."

"Of course I want to date you. You are beautiful, smart and, sorry if I sound little perverted, downright sexy. So yeah I would be lucky if you said yes." Naruto said honestly.

Mikoto smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-kun for your honest opinion. As for perversity, only you are allowed to be perverted around me and other girls that you will marry. So yeah you can think and tell perverted comments about us."

Naruto was in cloud nine. He will deny it but he was a closet pervert too. How he cannot be. He was dating multiple girls and Tsunade and Kisa was one of them that were the most well endowed girls, if you can catch my drift.

"So can I pick you up tomorrow 7 pm?" he asked politely. Which she answered yes. Then he shunshined to Tsunade after locking her chakra signature.

"So where were you all day?" Tsunade asked.

"Well council meeting, invoke my clan status and CRA, you got my vote, killed Danzo for trying to kill Sarutobi through me, get myself apprenticed to you, complete 15 missions, met other rookies and asked Mikoto for date tomorrow." Said Naruto "How was your day?"

"So your day was wonderful. Good for you. I was fine thank you for asking. But I need to change many things in the hospital. I am also thinking about to train some kunoichi to train to be a field medic. Now I need to find some." Answered Tsunade

"I can give you some suggestion. You can take Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. They have good chakra control and have the intellect to be a high B to mid A rank medic nin. But the later two is a fangirl to the uchiha and the former one just a little shy." Spoke Naruto

"Well I can take care of that. But I will not teach any of my personal jutsu to any of them." Answered Tsunade.

"I hope you will say that. I don't want any of our techniques to go to the uchiha. Now let's go to bed, we both had a very tiring day." Said naruto.

"Yeah. Let's go." Said Tsunade and they turned for the day.

END

**A.N.:- Please R&R. and any of the BETA is available please PM me. I need one. Thank you.**


End file.
